Crimson flowers in a garden of snow
by slightly-psychotic
Summary: This is a Legolas Eowyn romance. It's going to be filled with angst and battles etc. it's a mix between movie-verse and then actual book. i haven't seen many stories about this pairing so i'd really appreciate if people would please check it out. thank u
1. A Friend Lost

Well here it is, my first het story. I hope I gain some new readers in this genre lol…I don't know how people react to the whole Legolas/Eowyn thing, I do love Eowyn and Faramir but I wanted to do a het story with original chars, well romantically that is, I'll throw in some made-up servants and soldiers etc. So please please please read and review…thank you so much

D/C: I do not own any of the characters or places that you recognize from the works of Tolkien so please don't' sue me, I have nothing…

He was silent, his lithe body resting gracefully against the cold stone wall. Those who saw him assumed him to be deep in thought but those who knew him, knew the elves and their ways could easily see that he was grieving. So much loss, immortal as well as mortal was something he had hardly dealt with. So much suffering and so much darkness. It was smothering him. He shuddered slightly but otherwise remained still, almost as if he were a statue. 

Those who had any skill in healing were working at a furious pace to help those wounded and ease the passing of those who would not recover. He himself had spent numerous hours on end aiding with the suffering but even an elf can be overcome with exhaustion. Blood stained his hands and his clothes. Dirt matted his hair and darkened his otherwise alabaster skin. Various injuries sustained during the battle throbbed and stung. 

" Prince Legolas?" His head tilted ever so slightly to the right, his eyes fixating on she who had spoken. With blond hair loose and flowing and blue eyes glittering in the sunlight Eowyn stood before him in a simple dress of brown linen. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, blood staining her fair skin. Her face was weary and drawn with the countless hours she too had spent in the sickrooms. Despite this all she was still beautiful and Legolas caught himself staring. At once he felt a pang of guilt for those selfish thoughts when so many were in need.

With her head held high and expression unreadable, perhaps even slightly cold she awaited a sign of acknowledgement from the Elf. Realizing this Legolas shook his head ever so scarcely as if to clear it of thought and then nodded.

" Yes, mi'lady?" He answered evenly. She was exhausted, it was apparent and he wanted to urge her to rest yet the thought lay caught between his mind and his mouth. He could not form the words.

" Lord Aragorn wishes to see you." She paused. " He is waiting in the main chamber."

" Thank you." Was the curt answer. He pushed himself up from the stony surface with a fluidity and grace that surprised the young woman. She hid it well. He glanced around momentarily before offering her a small smile. " I fear I do not know in which direction the chamber lies from here." He admitted somewhat sheepishly. She averted her eyes.

" It lies to your right." She said softly. He nodded once more his thanks and turned to leave. To his surprise but not to his displeasure he came to the realization that the White lady of Rohan was beside him. She kept up with his pace perfectly as though it was no effort at all. " You are limping." She pointed out after a minute's silence. 

" 'Tis a much lesser injury than most sustained, I am lucky." Legolas answered. Eowyn shifted her gaze to the path that lay before them. 

The rays of the sun played across her golden tresses, glittering and flickering as they passed through the battlements. " You should see that it's tended to all the same. Lord Aragorn would be much grieved if one of his close friends suffered needlessly." Legolas nodded absently at the comment. Ah it always came back to Aragorn…

****

" You are weary my friend, have not taken rest since the battle?" Aragorn inquired upon seeing Legolas in the doorway. Legolas regarded his friend silently before answering with the barest hint of a smile.

" It is I who should be asking you that question, you look as though you will topple from where you sit." Aragorn shook his head at the words and gestured to an empty seat at his side. 

" Gimli arrives shortly, I have something to ask of you both." Legolas accepted the invitation though he moved slowly towards the chair, determined to hide his pain. Aragorn had enough to tend to already.

" You do know that whatever it is you ask I will go, I made a promise to follow the fellowship no matter the consequences and I will hold true to that promise, not only out of honor but also for the friends I have made." Aragorn smiled.

" Ah then, I need not worry…I daresay Gimli will allow himself to be outdone by an Elf." This brought a knowing grin and a laugh from both. Slowly silence seemed to fall onto the room, though it was comfortable. Both warriors, man and elf were exhausted from the night's battle and long for sleep though neither would admit it. 

The sharp pain Legolas felt when he walked had lessened itself to a dull ache now that he was seated and he found the momentary relief satisfying enough to put the injury out of his mind. Weariness tugged at his senses though he forced it back with grim determination. He longed for the forest, wanting nothing more than to lie down in the fresh sweet grass and listen to the trees as sleep overcame his senses. 

"I have not seen Haldir since the beginning of the battle." Legolas said finally. " Do you know where then he is, I much desire to talk with him." At these words a cloud fell over the man's face and for a brief moment he averted his gaze the floor. An unspeakable grief seemed to fall over him. "Aragorn?" Legolas repeated softly, somewhat afraid of the answer.

" He…He fell Legolas. Last night, I had not the chance to tell you, I am so very sorry."

" That is sad news indeed, he was a valiant warrior." It took all the Prince's years of control to keep his words steady. "And a good friend."

Haldir had fallen. The room became black for an instant and he felt his body sway slightly where he sat. All noises seemed to fade into the background only to be replaced by a loud humming. Haldir, proud warden of the golden woods, a friend of many centuries, gone, dead. It couldn't be. No it was impossible. Somewhere in the back of his mind an image of them practicing archery appeared and he felt as though he had been struck physically but this pain was far worse.

A gentle hand on Legolas' arm broke him free from the sudden debilitating grief. Haldir…

" Legolas?" The elf blinked somewhat confusedly into Aragorn's gaze. " You feel warm." Aragorn continued, brow furrowing in concern. 

" I am fine…" Legolas answered slowly. There was a thick silence. He could feel the man's eyes studying him and it made him uncomfortable though he hid it well. 

" Alright I'm here, what's going on now?" Gimli's rough voice echoed off the walls and inflamed a headache Legolas hadn't realized he suffered from. For a brief second his exhaustion won out and his head fell forwards.

" Legolas perhaps you should rest, I can talk with you later." Aragorn said gently, his hand falling onto Legolas' shoulder. The elf shook his head.

" Nay, I am well Aragorn, none the worse than the others." Gimli watched the exchange quietly before speaking.

" Well then, what are we here for, are we going to battle yet again?" Once more his voice amplified off of the stone walls and Legolas bit back a moan. Feeling Aragorn's gaze on him yet again he sighed and met it unflinchingly.

" Have either of you heard of the Paths of the Dead?" Aragorn said finally, leaning back against his chair. When he was met with identical blank stares he sighed. " Well I can see that you have not, but either way that is the road I choose and I would ask your company and skills on such a journey."

" Of course we will, did you need to even ask it of us?" Gimli snorted. Legolas nodded mutely in agreement. 

A long sigh of relief left the ranger and he closed his eyes for a moment. " That is glad news indeed…" He said finally. Both elf and dwarf waited for their friend to continue. " Ah, late is the hour…I'm sure we can all do with a few hours of rest before we set out in the morning. There are enough to tend to the ill in our absence." Legolas nodded once more without speaking. Gimli arched an eyebrow.

" What's wrong with you Elf? Cat's got your tongue?" He asked with a slight smile though the concern in his eyes was evident. Legolas met his gaze.

" Nothing has 'got my tongue' as you so kindly put it, I merely did not see a reason to speak." He said sharply. Gimli's face darkened for several seconds.

" We are all weary and battle-worn." Aragorn cut in quickly. " Legolas did not mean what he said. This has been hard on all. Let us not fight, we are not each other's enemy." 

" If you would permit it I'd like to retire to our chambers." Legolas said finally. Aragorn nodded.

" Of course you can though you do not need to ask my permission." Legolas rose from his chair unsteadily. The darkness threatened to return as an image of Haldir eclipsed his vision.

" Master Legolas? What is making you look so grim?" Gimli had clapped a heavy hand onto the Prince's shoulder, his voice loud and booming. Legolas started and glanced up at the dwarf. He forced a small smile.

" I have lost a good friend in the battle…I'm grieving. Forgive me if I appear uncaring or vacant." Gimli's face softened at the answer.

" Losing someone is hard my dear elf, especially I gather for someone who is not used to death…" He squeezed Legolas' shoulder re-assuringly. " Some rest will do you good lad, elves are agile but not invincible, I saw the hits you took." Legolas looked as though he were about to protest the dwarfs comment but fell silent and stood, though with some difficulty. 

" Legolas?" Aragorn questioned softly. Legolas cast a cautious glance towards the ranger before looking towards the door.

" 'Tis nothing, the dwarf merely hindered my balance." Gimli snorted at this and crossed his arms against his chest. 

" Maybe it was your balance that needs re-adjusting." He said contemptuously. Legolas sighed and with a small shake of his head left the hall.

Okay guys, I'd really appreciate some reviews, I really really would J you know that it would make me really happy. This is just a test chapter to see if I should really continue this story alright? So please tell me if I should.


	2. Hidden Wounds

Aw, thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I feel so loved lol. I'm glad you liked it so far. I'll try to continue it whenever I can so please check back occasionally for a new chapter. Thank you J 

Once inside of the chamber he shared with both Aragorn and Gimli Legolas let out a deep sigh of relief. He felt safer somehow away from the worried questions and glances. They would no doubt be along soon but he knew that he had several moments to himself at least until they followed his example. 

His leg throbbed relentlessly and he was now aware of an acute pain in his ribs. Raising his arm slightly he grimaced at the large red stain that had now soaked through the right side of his tunic.

Hissing through clenched teeth as he gently peeled away the material of his tunic from a gash along his ribcage. The flesh was angry and swollen and he found it difficult to accomplish the chore without causing further damage. Having dried hours ago the blood had cemented the skin and pale blue linen together and the Prince was much aggrieved to find himself trying to separate the two. 

The pain was akin to the feeling of a brand Legolas thought absently letting the fabric fall limply to his side. _'Perhaps this task would be easier with a bowl of water and a rag'_ He mused. Glancing around the richly furnished chamber he was puzzled if not disappointed to discover it had neither basin nor pitcher.

" I will have to find my own then…" He spoke aloud making his way stiffly to the door. Pushing it open he peered out into the hall. A girl, no older than fifteen was turning the corner and he stepped out, plastering a kind smile to his face. "May I inquire as to where I might attain a pitcher of water for my room?" The girl had stilled completely, her face not at all masking her surprise at seeing the Prince.

" I will go fetch one right now your highness…" She said, faltering slightly at the end. " Is there anything else you would ask for?" Legolas shook his head.

" Nay, that is all." He answered. With a small nod the girl disappeared back around the corner and Legolas remained where he was for a brief second before re-entering the chamber.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With the back of her wrist Eowyn pushed the hair from her face, a tired sigh escaping her lips. There was so much carnage that even she, a shield maiden of Rohan, one who had been trained for moments like these, was disturbed and saddened by it. I am weak…she thought bitterly.

Most of the wounded had been tended too and though she did want to aid those in need she found it somewhat heartening among other things to be working alongside the Lord Aragorn. Even the thought of him brought a girlish smile to her face and a quickening to her heart.

Berating herself for such foolish and decidedly selfish thoughts she plunged her hands into the pail of water. It was ice cold but she ignored it watching as the water instantly became. She sighed once more. " So much death and pain…" 

A small clatter from behind brought her attention to the present and she spun around to find a small girl withdrawing a pitcher from the counter. " Helena." She said almost breathlessly, wiping her hands on the skirts of her dress. " What do you need?" 

" The Prince requested a pitcher of water mi'lady." Helena answered. Eowyn arched her eyebrows. 

" Was the room not provided with one upon their arrival?"

" It appears not." Helena answered, crossing the room to where a large basin of water stood. Dipping the vessel beneath the surface she quickly filled it and then turned to leave. Eowyn watched the stiff actions with which the girl moved and the obvious exhaustion on her face. A feeling of compassion overcame her and she stepped forwards.

" I will bring it too the room." She said softly. " You are weary, this must be a lot for you to bear at your young age." Helena blushed at the comment and shook her head in protest, red curls spilling over her shoulders. " It's quite alright." Eowyn extended a slender arm towards her and somewhat hesitantly Helena handed her the pitcher. " You should rest." 

" Thank you." She answered before exiting the room. Eowyn stood alone for a small period of time before she too exited the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Legolas looked up at a small knock at the door and called out in a clear voice. "Enter." Glancing back down at his bag he proceeded to draw out a small band of cloth. "I thank you for bringing me the water." He spoke without raising his head.

"It was our fault for not providing one." A familiar voice spoke and instantly Legolas straightened up though it sent a bolt of pain through his already weary body. 

" Lady Eowyn." He said turning to greet her. She nodded her acknowledgements and with all the nobility and grace one would expect of an elf swept across the room and placed the desired item on a small table against the far wall. Once again her beauty astonished Legolas, a beauty which he knew to be uncommon amongst mortals.

" I'm afraid that in the chaos of the battle we forgot to receive you with the obvious hospitalities. Is the Lord Aragorn here?" 

" Nay, he has yet to return, I fear he has yet to heed his own advice and rest like he has ordered so many to do." Legolas replied keeping the jealously from his voice expertly. Eowyn nodded and Legolas observed the effort it took to keep the disappointment from her posture. 

Though his wound pained him greatly he remained standing as she turned to go. "You're bleeding." She had paused in the doorway eyes focused on the bloodied stain of Legolas' tunic. Immediately Legolas let his arm fall so that it covered the wound.

" It is nothing, I assure you, I'm sure Aragorn would want you to rest-" He began but Eowyn had already shaken her head in protest.

" Lord Aragorn would want his friends taken care of…sit." Legolas blinked at her several times. Had he seen a flicker of concern in her otherwise cold eyes? 

Quietly he obeyed allowing a wince to escape as they skin pulled with his body's movements. Eowyn had retrieved the pitcher and was now setting it on the small table beside the bed. Turning

her attention to Legolas she tested the fabric and sighed realizing that it was practically glued to the elf's flesh. 

" Your highness…I'm going to remove your tunic…" She said without looking at him. " It may cause you a slight pain but it is the only way for me to gain access to your wound." Legolas nodded at her and sat patiently as she gathered the hem in her hands. In one fluid movement she had yanked the fabric upwards and Legolas yelped despite himself as a sharp pain ran along his ribcage. It assaulted him in waves and it took a nearly all of his composure to hide the agony it caused. 

Eowyn dropped the tunic to the ground and once again brought her concentration to the wound. "Why did you not seek aid for this earlier?" She questioned reaching for the rag on the bed. Legolas shrugged.

" I did not think it was important, there were others who were injured." Eowyn shook her head, pressing the cloth against the gash trying to stop the new flow of the blood. With a slight shock she realized that she could see the white gleam of his ribs. She had not thought the wound this deep. " What is it?" Legolas questioned noting her hesitation. She glanced up at him and it was immediately clear to him that she was trying to disguise her worry. 

" Lay down across the bed and do not move, I will return but while I'm gone hold this against the injury." Legolas nodded once more, his eyes on her the entire time. He swore he could see the barest hint of a blush on her pale cheeks and withheld the urge to smile. 

" De not tell Aragorn." He managed before she disappeared from sight. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Aragorn it is high time you went back with me to our chambers, if the elf was weary enough to retire, you should be past that now come with me." Once more Gimli reached for Aragorn's arm.

" Gimli if you are tired then go, I am needed here." He answered with an impatient sigh.

" Aragorn you are being stubborn, and I as a dwarf know stubbornness like the mines in which I lived but you have surpassed even I so congratulations sir you have proven your point, now come with me!" This time he succeeded in gaining a firm hold of the man's bicep and yanked with sufficient force to draw him away from the bed. Aragorn's eyes narrowed at the stout figure before him and he let out an angry cry.

" Gimli!"

" What is going on?" A voice asked. Both man and dwarf spun around, Gimli with somewhat less balance and grace than the ranger. Eowyn stood in the doorway, light streaming in behind her, a questioning look on her face. 

" Lady," Aragorn bowed low his face neutralized of any emotion it had once held. Gimli smiled at her kindly. It was clear in the expression on her face and the posture with which she stood that something was amiss. " Is there trouble of some sort?"

" No my lord, I'm merely fetching a needle and thread, it appears I've torn my dress in a most unsightly place and would feel much comfortable once I've sown it." Without further explanation she went straight to a cupboard near Aragorn. He watched her quietly not admitting to himself that he indeed admired the curves of her body as she knelt before him and the way the candlelight played through her golden tresses. " Ah, well will leave you to your work now my lords."

None had seen her tuck the bundle of bandages and herbs beneath her skirts as she stood. Aragorn nodded with a small smile and watched as she swept out of the room. 


	3. Wanting

Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I'd like to thank my new beta reader Tessa J Love you lots J Also I'd like you to visit libraryofmora.com, a huge LOTR slash archive with every pairing imaginable, it also has a huge selection of f/f slash and amazing fanart. If you haven't been there you have to go. Blah I'm still mad at ff.net for taking down the real people catagories because I love RPS, I always have, infact I write that more than FPS…oh well. I'm partial to the SB/OB pairing, DM/EW pairing…but you cant not love bb/dm…I dunno I like other ones but I can't think of them right now. Anyways, here's chapter three

With a small groan Legolas finally found himself face up on the bed, its pillows cushioning his back and legs. The mere effort to move had been exhausting and he would not have done so, save that the Lady Eowyn had asked it of him.   
Closing his eyes he made an attempt to ward off the vagueness and dizziness with which he now saw his surroundings. The thought that the injury was perhaps worse than he had first guessed tugged at his mind but he willed it back. Diligently he pressed the cloth to his side, knowing that there was a fair amount of blood, much more than there had been before and that the mattress was now permanently stained. 

He had been taught and had seen first hand that the people of his race heal faster than all others and that had been one of the many reasons he had hidden his injuries, confident that they would take care of themselves. Secretly he relished the fact that Eowyn had seen them, it gave cause for them to be alone, to have a conversation.   


Why could he not have loved someone of his own kind? Why did he have to love a mortal, and after such little time? What would his father say if he learned that his son had come to love a wild shield maiden of Rohan? Though Legolas knew there was nothing uncivilized about the white Lady. He felt he understood Arwen's struggle with more clarity than he had before the quest. Aragorn was a valiant warrior, a healer, loyal to those he loved and very generous among many other things yet Legolas and others of the first born had trouble comprehending how the daughter of Elrond could fall for a mortal man no matter his worth, were men not weak? Now Legolas understood, the thought of leaving Eowyn brought great pain to the Elven Prince. Yet he knew they would never be, she was clearly taken with Aragorn, all who saw her knew this. 

With a groan he lay still, trying to banish all thoughts from his troubled mind, desperately desiring to wait in peace for her return.   
He did not have to wait long. He heard her enter the room, the small click when she turned the handle and the groaning of the hinges when she pushed the door open. Erasing all emotion from his face he opened his eyes and was startled to discover she had already crossed the room and now stood before him. How had he not heard her? 

Beneath her arm she had tucked a small bowl, needle and thread and a parcel of bandages. 

"You need not worry, no one knows you are hurt." She said softly. 

The mattress sank under her weight as she sat and began to lay everything out. There was a methodical aspect to her actions; every movement was deliberate and calculated. Legolas was fascinated. From a pocket in her apron she withdrew a small bundle of herbs, none of which Legolas recognized. He watched her behaviour with interest, aware that she knew he was doing so and yet he was unable to stop himself. 

She filled the small bowl with water and dropped a portion of the plants therein before glancing at the Prince's side. He could see the concern shining in her pale blue eyes and felt slight warmth knowing that the concern was for him. Taking the cloth from him she dipped it into the pitcher and began to dab at the wound. Instantly pain assailed him yet he bit his tongue, happy that she was so close to him, touching him even. He let his eyes close once more, confident in the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing and slowly the pain diminished.

" These plants both disinfectant and relieve pain." She said.

He nodded. So that is why she had put the plants and water together. He knew from the strong aroma that she was now washing his side with that instead of water from the pitcher.   
When her ministrations ceased he looked up at her masking any and all disappointment he felt. He noticed she was now bathing the needle in the concoction of plant and water and immediately knew her intentions but when she spoke he did not interrupt or make any sign that he did know. He merely longed for the sound of her voice. 

" The wound is deep and will not heal properly unless sewn together." He was silent and she continued. " You'll need to lie on your side." 

Slowly Legolas began to shift positions, biting down on his lip hard to hide any pain the action caused him. Pleasantly surprised was he when a pair of pale slender hands rested on his back and stomach steadying him in his task. Her palms were not smooth, they bore the calluses from her sword training and riding. He knew she was well versed in all battle. This pleased and excited him immensely. 

" Would you like to bite onto something?" The question was abrupt and he sensed nervousness in her. It puzzled him. 

" No." Legolas was swift to answer her and looked away, eyes falling to the needle, which had already been threaded. 

Casting his gaze from the wound he focused on a tapestry, which hung on the wall. It was of course a tapestry of a war victory. Legolas began the task of dissecting colours and images, bending his mind towards it to steel himself against the pain. With his keen sight he could easily see the subtle differences of gold thread used for the rider's hair, the different blues that had been used for their eyes when to someone else it looked all the same. He held himself as still as possible biting back a hiss of pain when the needle first punctured his skin. 

" How did you manage to be hit?" She asked noting the obvious discomfort she was causing. 

" An Uruk…once the wall was breached they managed to climb onto the wall, we were outnumbered and one managed to strike me when my back was turned."

Eowyn nodded as she listened, eyes occasionally straying to figure beside her. She had not thought it possible for a male to be as beautiful as the one before her. Whereas Aragorn was handsome and regal, Legolas was graceful and feline yet decidedly masculine. She shook her head slightly and then looked back to her work. 

" Is something the matter?" 

" Nay." Eowyn answered with a small shake of her head. "I should be the one who asks you such questions. Are all elves as stubborn?" 

" Stubborn?" Legolas nearly snorted but stopped himself. Now that would be dignified, snorting in front of the beautiful lady of Rohan. 

" Yes stubborn, I have tended to several of your people and they were most adamant that an Elven healer should be present yet none could be found, they would not listen until Aragorn presented himself and assured them I was very capable." Legolas nodded slowly. 

Though he loved his friend dearly he felt a pang of jealousy. Aragorn seemed a jack-of-all-trades able to do the impossible and drew much love and many admirers. 

" Well sometimes…much to my regret as it were my kin act superior…" He sighed glancing back at her. 

The sight of his once flawless skin red, angry and swollen disturbed him and upset him all the more that Eowyn had to see him in this painful and weakened condition. It upset him that Eowyn did not see him at his best. Yes he was vain in a way; he knew it to be so yet he accepted to fact as a characteristic of his people. He felt the dirt that clung to his skin; saw the straggling strands of once brilliant hair, resting limply against the pillow. He felt selfish for caring about his appearance but it annoyed him that he could do nothing for it.

" Ah…once again, thine face seems troubled…I am curious as to your thoughts, I have not had a chance such as this to talk to one of Elven kind." Eowyn said meeting the prince's gaze momentarily. Blue clashed with blue and suddenly both looked away, the woman delicately threading the string as painlessly as she could.

" I am almost done your highness." She said though there was no happiness in her voice. 

Legolas noticed that she seemed rarely happy. He wondered at the thought, desiring hours, days and months, perhaps years unto which he could unravel the mystery surrounding the mortal, her joys, her sadness, her triumphs. He wished to know everything. Never had he felt such passion for someone. 

' Ah, I barely felt it." He lied. Both knew but she spoke not in an effort to leave his ego undaunted. 

Another minute passed and then Legolas felt the knot being tied. A breath of relief escaped his dry lips and he let his head fall forwards against the pillow. 

"All I need to do is bind it with herbs and place a protective bandage and then you will be left in peace." Legolas immediately raised his head feeling shame at once more letting his weakness through before this cold woman. 

" I thank you." He whispered and without meaning, continued in his native tongue, "Meleth'nin." Eowyn's eyes shot up and she regarded him quizzically. Immediately he ducked his head, realizing his mistake. 

" I've not the pleasure of hearing your language apart from the cries of war, it's beautiful, what does it mean?" She asked, pressing the herbs gently against the wound. Legolas did not answer at first. Her face seemed to still. Her eyes glittered in the candlelight. 

" It means my friend." He lied, after several seconds. 

" Do you presume to know me so well that I am a friend?" Eowyn asked at once setting to work with the bindings. Legolas sighed.

" Are we not all allies against the same evil? Does that not make us friends?" 

" When have elves found it in their hearts to befriend mere mortals?" She asked and though her tone was joking enough Legolas immediately sensed a serious undertone. 

" Ah, you do not know much of elves then?" And suddenly the thought struck that he'd very much like to teach her the ways of his people. 

' Ah, I know enough." She said with a gentle smile, all coldness dissipating for a flicker of time. Once more the mask was in place and Legolas sighed inwardly.

" You'll need to sit if you wish me to bandage you properly." Legolas nodded and began to push himself up, with less grace and poise than he wished. A soft grunt managed to escape through a fresh flare of pain. Eowyn said nothing and set to wrapping the thick white linen bandage around Legolas' chest. The pressure of the cloth felt good though Legolas could not think of why. 

" I did not know you were such a skilled healer." He said while she fastened a pin of sorts to hold it together. 

" Ah, I am many things; Prince of Mirkwood. Now I am finished and I would strongly suggest that you rest while you can." Legolas nodded slowly and began to inch his way back against the pillows.

Without thinking Eowyn was at his side, arranging them behind his back and drawing the covers over him. Legolas smiled softly at her and as though realizing what she had been doing was wrong somehow, she took a step back. 

" Well I will send someone to check your wound tomorrow." And without another word she left the room.

Heeding the lady's advice Legolas let his head fall back against the soft cushions and his eyes became vacant almost instantly.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
" You understand I have only agreed to retire to our chambers out of courtesy for those who are ill. You were making such a racket I thought perhaps we would be thrown out." Aragorn said tiredly to the figure beside him. Gimli snorted indignantly. 

" And I am worried about Legolas but for those two reasons I would still be in the sick rooms." 

"Aye you would be, you would be one of the ill." Gimli answered his axe gripped loosely in his stubby hand. Aragorn rolled his eyes and stopped before a set of massive oak doors. 

" You believe what you will dwarf and I will believe what I would like to believe." Aragorn said wrapping his hand around the small golden handle and swinging the door inwards. Gimli followed him through the doorway and they paused halfway across the room. 

"Ah, he's sleeping…thank the gods." Gimli sighed with relief and began to remove his boots. Aragorn however had become completely still, his eyes on the floor. 

" There is blood." He whispered, gaze wandering finally to the bed. " On the floor and on the coverlet beneath which he sleeps." Gimli looked up at these words, worry clouding his features once more. 

" Is he injured?" He questioned going to stand beside the human. Aragorn nodded and the pair approached the bed quietly.   
The elf's face was a pallor that was unfamiliar on their friend and his brow shone with perspiration. Gimli lay a hand on Legolas' forehead. 

"He's warm." 

From a closer perspective the blood was more apparent, a stark contrast against the white linen sheets and green blanket. With steady hands Aragorn grasped the edge of both blanket and sheet, gently peeling them back. Both Gimli and Aragorn stared at the practically gleaming white bandages. 

" But he has not visited the sick rooms, I would have known." Aragorn said softly, puzzled. As his eyes travelled lower he became aware of a large bloodstain. 

" He has lost a fair amount of blood, perhaps I should wake him and examine the work done." Gimli looked as though he were about to protest but became silent. 

" Look, it is the supplies Lady Eowyn came in search of earlier." He pointed at a bowl, needle and thread, which lay on the floor in front of the bed. Aragorn followed the dwarf's direction and raised an eyebrow. 

" Ah then I know that he has been well tended to."


	4. Here by my side is heaven

Sorry, so so sorry this took so long, I was busy with doctors and family issues. I'll try to update more regularly, I promise. Thank you all for the reviews, that's what keeps me going lol. Although I'm sure as some of your have pointed out, I haven't been going at all lately lol, and once again a thousand apologies but if it's any consolation this is THE chapter

It was with a weary countenance and a groggy mind that Legolas' awoke. As the room slowly came into focus he realized that he was no longer alone. Gimli lay asleep in one of the other two beds against the far wall but Aragorn was indeed awake and sitting only a few feet from the end of the elf's bed.

" You lied." The statement was said with the utmost calm yet Legolas was taken aback by his friend's words.

" I know not of what you speak." He protested in a quiet voice, slowly easing himself up. The task was trying but he managed without any sign of the discomfort it caused. Aragorn waited throughout the entire process and only spoke once Legolas' was settled back against the pillows. 

" You claimed that you were well…" The man's voice trailed off and for a mere second the exhaustion he felt showed through the stern, regal exterior. Legolas felt a wave of pity.

" I did not want to worry you." He said softly, realizing with a start that the throbbing in his leg had returned with a vengeance. Aragorn noticed the small hesitation and raised his eyebrow.

" And what ails you now?" He asked, concern once more rising in his gray eyes. Legolas laughed.

" Merely a pull of the muscle…'tis nothing. You should rest, you look as though you will collapse, I know it has been several days since you've rested. No being, mortal or not can stand it." Aragorn was about to object but Legolas did not allow him to finish. " Do not be a hypocrite, go to sleep, I have been tended to and all is well." Aragorn sighed and slowly pushed himself onto his feet, a soft groan escaping his lips. 

" Ai, I would not want to be that would I mellon'nin?" Giving Legolas a small smile he crossed the room, his footfalls unusually heavy, to the one bed remaining unoccupied. 

After several minutes he had undressed down to his leggings and a light tunic. " Goodnight." He said over his shoulder before crawling beneath the covers and closing his eyes. 

****

Aragorn was dead sleep. Of that Legolas was sure and he knew that nothing could rouse Gimli, not even a marching battalion of orcs. Using his elven abilities to an advantage he crept out of bed, though the pain in his side and leg were now more distinct. _Eowyn's herbs must be wearing off _he thought tiredly. With another backward glance he disappeared out into the hallway. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" You must get to bed, sister." Eomer said, the protectiveness of an older brother creeping into his voice. Eowyn smiled softly but shook her head, hands straying once more to the soiled bandages she had been washing. " You've been awake for nearly two days time, I worry for you." She nodded but said nothing.

There was no answer from the woman, not so much as a nod, and with a chuckle he settled himself back against the counter, arms folded across his broad chest. Amused he watched the distant unguarded look his sister's eyes held." Are you thinking of him once more? Of our new ally and valiant warrior?" 

" Nay, and it surprises even me." She said softly. Eomer's expression turned from one of amusement to curiosity.

" And who may this new man be?"

" I would tell you not." She answered twisting the water from several of the linens. Eomer let out a breath of frustration.

" And I would like to know the name of the man who has now captured my sister's heart so that I may skewer him with my spear." Eowyn rolled her eyes in Eomer's direction.

" He has not captured my heart brother dear, he is merely a curiosity to me…I would like to know more of him."

" Perhaps he has not captured your heart as of yet but I seem to sense that he is more than a mere curiosity to you."

" I will have you know that-" But Eowyn has paused. Eomer was no longer looking at her, he seemed to be more interested in looking past her and tiredly she followed his gaze.

Legolas stood in the doorway, a calm look on his face. His hair was slightly tousled and it was the first time that Eowyn had seen him without the customary braids of his people. 

" Legolas." She said quickly. " Have we forgotten something else for thy chambers?" Eomer raised an eyebrow at the question and watched as a small blush graced his sister's cheeks. " Are you ailing in any way?" Legolas shook his head delicately.

" Nay, I came in search of a place to bathe, I was hoping that you could help me."

" We can have the servants draw a bath for you immediately." Eomer responded, straightening his back.

" Oh no." Legolas protested. " I wouldn't want to wake anyone, perhaps someone could direct me to a stream or something of the like?"

" Of course, there's-" But Eomer wasn't allowed the chance to finish, for Eowyn had stepped forwards.

" If you'll follow me I'm sure I will lead you to a place very well suited to your needs." Legolas smiled faintly in the dim light and it seemed for a moment that he was glowing but the sensation disappeared almost as soon as it came and then he stood alone in the doorway a sad smile on his pale face.

" As you will." He said and waited until the lady had joined him before the two disappeared back into the hall. 

Eomer remained alone in the room, unsure what to make of the encounter. " It couldn't be…" He said aloud to himself.

*****

" You'll have to forgive our house for not thinking of all the necessary hospitalities. The battle has taken many people's attention and-"

" All is forgiven." Legolas said as they turned another corner. He was vaguely aware that they were fast approaching the exit of Helm's deep and wondered if it was safe for Eowyn to venture outside. Though he was a skilled fighter he highly doubted he would be able to protect her for long with his hurts. Quickly he dismissed the thought, happy that he was once again alone with her. "I doubt that even my people would be able to do so."

"I though the Eldar were perfect." Eowyn responded. They were now descending a long, winding stairway and Legolas gritted his teeth at a sharp throb of pain. All of his injuries seemed to be attacking him with a vengeance.

" Ah, no one is perfect but we are very close." There was a small silence from Eowyn as they came into a large hall. Yes they were leaving the stronghold and the thought calmed Legolas. He had long wished to be outside of the heavy stone walls. They reeked of death and pain. They were suffocating. 

" And how do you fare?"

" I am well." Legolas answered quickly. The door remained strangely unguarded but it occurred to Legolas that all those able would be outside working on reconstructing the wall.

They passed outside unnoticed and Eowyn began to move silently among the ruble. Legolas had a feeling she'd done this before and followed with equal, if not more silence, merely admiring the figure before him.

Not much time had been spent when he found that they had finally left the confines of the fortress. He could feel the grass beneath his feet and curled his toes as they walked, loving the cool night air and breathing in the scent of the plants. His eyes closed for a moment and then when he looked again Eowyn was standing still before him. She was watching him intently.

Unsure of what to say Legolas stood still, dimly aware that his side was throbbing anew. He ignored the pain, pushed it to the back of his mind and waited. " You're beautiful…" Eowyn breathed and then suddenly, realizing her mistake snapped her mouth closed, lips pressing into a perfect cupid's bow. It was the first time Legolas had seen her loose her composure. 

" Thank you." He replied softly. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she herself was but could not think of a way to word it without cheapening the moment. Triumph welled up in his chest. He had managed to reach her, to break through the cold exterior.

Tentatively, but with an air of underlying confidence Legolas reached out and stroked his fingers through the honey golden locks, relishing their softness. Eowyn did not pull away from the touch, rather she leaned in to it, powerless to stop her reaction. 

Without a word Legolas leaned forwards and touched their lips together.

'Here by my side is heaven…' Weapon –Matthew Good Band

Sorry, I just had to include that. I've always liked the song but I was watching queer as folk the other night and they played that song during a brian/justin scene…and it was so moving lol. I just had to stick it in somewhere….


	5. I imply nothing

I've taken some creative liberty and decided that Rumil and Orophin were in the battle as well, It makes sense to me that they would want to go with their brother. This is up a little faster than the last chapter I know but I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. I'm very busy lately.

It ended almost as soon as it had begun and they stood before each other once more, both speechless, both reeling. The wind swept through their hair and finally Legolas looked away.

" I am sorry mi'lady." He said softly, avoiding her gaze. Fingers swept over the back of his hand before intertwining with his own and surprised he glanced up at Eowyn.

" Do not regret, do not ever regret." She whispered and then pulled him towards a line of trees. Stunned Legolas followed.

Eowyn's dress flowed in waves behind her as she wove her way gracefully through the trees. It was a surprise to Legolas that such a forest grew near Helm's Deep but he was glad of it, and gladder still of his companion. 

The moon managed to filter in through the leaves casting a silver tint on the small forest and for the first time since the battle Legolas felt content. The voices of the trees were joyous to his senses and delicately Eowyn pulled her hand free from his. 

Hiding his confusion Legolas watched her serenely from where he stood, watching as she moved forwards and away from him to a small curtain of branches. She pushed them back from the middle and then shifted out of the way so that Legolas could see past her. 

A warm smile drifted across his face.

A beautifully simple pool of water lay nestled between the trees. The grass that bordered the water shielded it, cutting it off from the rest of the woods and from prying eyes but somehow Legolas knew that very few had knowledge of this place. A small waterfall trickled in from the East side of the tarn, its sound calming to both. " It's wonderful. I did not think such beauty in nature existed here."

' There are many things you do not know…" Eowyn smiled, her voice trailing off. Legolas nodded. " You may bath here but I caution you to be careful of thy wounds. You may unbandage them if you will but you must return to the castle before long so they can be redressed and properly tended to."

" Of course, and-" A grin flitted across the elf's face momentarily. "To whom will I be sent?"

" I will wait for you in my chambers, do you know where they lie?" Once more Legolas nodded.

" I watched you leave the day before…" 

" All is well then." Eowyn answered and then leaned forwards to place a cautious kiss on the Prince's cheek. Before Legolas could respond she had turned and disappeared back into the trees although he could hear her delicate footsteps as they wound themselves away from him.

Giving his attention back to the pond he discarded his clothing slowly not wanting to aggravate his pain further. 

The water was pleasantly cool against his hot skin and with a sigh of relief he sank down into the crystal depths flinching only slightly when the wound was submerged. 

*****

" You have been gone long sister." Eowyn paused in the doorway and cast her eyes upon the broad figure of Eomer. He stood atop the staircase arms folded securely across his chest.

" Legolas was injured in the battle, we had to move with caution." She answered coolly before veering to the left. She could hear Eomer's heavy footfalls behind her but ignored them as she turned once more, passing several servants as she went. Still Eomer followed.

" You blush!" He called after her as though it were a crime. Eyes glittering she turned to face him.

" And?"

" You cannot be with an Elf!"

" It was never implied that I was!" She replied voice rising slightly. Behind her back she wrapped a hand around the door handle. " Now if you'll excuse me I am weary." Feigning a yawn she turned her back to him and entered the chamber. Eomer stood outside of the door for several more minutes before going back the way he came.

*****

Legolas limped slightly as he ascended the front staircase. With the bandages gone the linen of his tunic brushed steadily against his side and though he felt blessedly clean his fever had once more returned. Gritting his teeth he continued, ignoring the steadily growing pain in his leg. It was the least of his worries. In his mind's eye he pictured Eowyn, her flowing blond hair, crystal clear eyes and fair face. The heart of warrior lay within her, he had known this since the moment he'd set eyes on her.

Apparently the men had undertaken the repairs to the front gate in his absence and he noted this absently as he passed. They stared steadily at him and Legolas returned their stares evenly, hiding any discomfort he felt. He loathed to look weak in the eyes of men, he did not want to disgrace his people.

" Legolas!" A voice to his right called and he paused once inside the fortress. " Legolas friend!" The voice was fast approaching but Legolas heard no footsteps. It could mean only one thing, an elf. 

Turning slowly, a grin spread across his face. " Rumil!" He cried and was nearly knocked over from the impact of the Lorien elf's embrace. "I knew not that you were here, I thought only Haldir-" But Legolas stopped abruptly at the archer's name. A dark cloud passed over his features and gently he gripped Rumil's arm. " I am sorry for your loss."

" It is a loss to all." Rumil replied solemnly. Grief swirled deep within the depths of his eyes and Legolas let his head fall forwards momentarily as sorrow threatened to overwhelm him as well. " But I thank the Valar that I still have one brother with me, and as it seems a friend as well."

" Orophin is here as well?" Legolas raised his head once more. Rumil nodded. " And how does he fare?"

" Physically he is fine but I worry for him, he has taken Haldir's passing harder than even I."

" And you?"

" Ah, I do not wish to talk of myself mellon'nin, I am glad that I've found you. Long has it been since we've last met." Legolas nodded.

" Aye."

" And how goes it with you, I hear you did particularly well for yourself in battle…and is it true what I've heard? That you've befriended that dwarf?"

" That dwarf? Why must you refer to Gimli in the like? The Lady of the Golden Wood herself proclaims him elf-friend. You of all elves should know such." Rumil laughed softly and let his hand fall on Legolas' shoulder.

" I have missed you…" His voice trailed off and his gaze rose once more to Legolas' face. It lingered there for several minutes. " You are not well…" He sighed softly. Legolas shook his head in protest and glanced towards the left hallway. He thought of Eowyn waiting for him in her chambers.

" I am well." 

" Your face is drawn, your cheeks colored…you're skin warm. That is not natural." Rumil continued. Legolas flinched away from the elf's hand as it reached towards his cheek once more. There was silence and Rumil's arm fell to his side once more in a defeated manner. " Have you been to the healer?" 

" I wish I could speak more with you and I trust in the fact that I will but I must take my leave of you." Rumil's face showed a hint of sadness at these words. " But I will visit you before you depart from this place, where are your lodgings?" Rumil glanced at once towards the door.

" We have set up camp outside of the wall…you will find us easily enough since so few of us remain." At these words Legolas nearly flinched again. Desperately he tried to suppress the overwhelming feeling of woe that such a loss of immortal life brought to the surface. Against his will faces of those he'd known clouded his vision and he squeezed his eyes shut against them. They should not have died, they should not have been here, they did not want this, he did not want this! He wanted to see Eowyn, he felt he needed to see her. "Legolas? Legolas what is it?" A hand touched briefly against his arm and automatically he stumbled back.

" Do not touch me!" He gasped. Slowly Rumil's face came into focus and realizing his mistake Legolas took a step back, wincing involuntarily at the pain that now coursed through him.

" Legolas, it is I, Rumil."

" I have to go." Legolas said suddenly, turning towards the hall. Rumil made as though to follow him.

" Legolas, you are bleeding!"

" I have to go!" Legolas called over his shoulder and then plunged into the left corridor leaving Rumil behind.

Chest heaving he slowed his pace sure that he was now out of sight. He felt sick suddenly and swallowed hard, hand braced against he wall as he waited for things to stop spinning

" Legolas?" His head shot up less than gracefully and he bit back a curse at seeing Eomer standing before him. 

" Eomer…" He greeted, his gaze meeting with the broader figured man. Eomer nodded. 

" Is something ailing you?" Eomer's voice was calm and controlled, too calm and controlled, Legolas thought absently.

" Nay, I am winded…"

" It has taken you long to return to the Deep, how can you be winded if you've arrived so slowly?" Legolas arched an eyebrow at the question.

" I know naught what you are implying Eomer." He answered finally straightening himself into a full standing position. There was a silence between the two until Eomer took a step forwards.

" I imply nothing master elf except that you keep your distance from my sister." And then without waiting for an answer from Legolas he brushed past him and out of sight. 

Legolas took a moment to collect himself before slowly taking his hand from the wall. Testing his abilities to walk he gingerly took a few steps forwards and came to realization that he would not collapse to the ground though his head was telling him otherwise. " Ai…I wish I were dead…" He mumbled under his breath before making his way to the shieldmaiden's chambers. 


	6. Wanting Again

Sorry this took so long to update and I apologize beforehand for any mistakes. I typed this up in twenty minutes. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.

emily 

Eowyn sighed tiredly as she ran the brush through her hair. One half of an hour had passed since she had parted with Legolas and a nagging worry beckoned to her from the back of her mind. She would have expected him back by now but then again; _he was an elf_, she thought absently. _They do not rush things like mortals do… _" Why am I so impatient suddenly?" These words were spoken aloud as she stood. Her eyes wandered to the mirror on their own accord and she found herself evaluating her appearance for the first time since the battle had begun those nights ago.

By all means her face had an exhaustive appearance to it. Dark circles encompassed her eyes and her expression was drawn out and forced. The bed seemed very inviting but try as she might she could not picture herself going and laying down to sleep, not with Legolas on his way. She shook her head to clear her mind and went to a small cabinet that stood against the easternmost wall. Crouching down she pulled open one of the doors and began to remove the things she'd brought from the healing rooms earlier. A bowl, fresh bandages and another small bundle of plants. She'd had them as a precaution incase she herself became injured or if Eomer somehow came to harm and didn't want the people to know. 'Yea gods it has happened before, stubborn imbecile…" She laid them out gently across the floor and sat back on her haunches, surveying everything and taking inventory in her mind. She took on the task of naming each plant from memory, ensuring the bandages were infact fresh and then checking to see if her water pitcher was indeed filled, which to her relief it was. She loathed the thought of venturing out once more and having another confrontation with her brother. All this she did in an abysmal attempt to distract her mind from the cursed elf. "…has no idea of what he speaks." She said bitterly of Eomer before rising to her feet. Her hair caught the candlelight and she hastily brushed it back over her shoulders.

Small riffs of conversation managed to make their way to her ears and she sighed, hands automatically fiddling with the material of her dress on their own accord. 

Eowyn's head tilted sideways at a sharp knock on the door. Trying to suppress a smile she calmly collected herself and took a step forwards, hands smoothing out clothing and hair while she made her way towards the door. " Who is it?" She called casting one last glance in the mirror. 

" Legolas…" The voice was shaky at best and immediately the smile disappeared from Eowyn's fair face. Quickly she unbolted the door and swung it open to find Legolas leaning heavily against the stone wall outside.

" What has happened?" She questioned hastily ignoring his protests as she slipped an arm around his shoulders to support him.

" I perhaps used more exertion then I should have upon returning." He answered. Eowyn did not believe a word as she pulled him into the room, kicking the door closed behind them. 

Legolas was determined, she realized, to support himself and as she tugged him towards the bed there was little if no weight at all laid against her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as if she were coming into contact with the very fire of his soul. She nearly drew back but stopped herself in time to push him down onto the mattress with perhaps more force than she intended.

A soft moan escaped Legolas' lips without the elf's permission and his cheeks flushed a darker red than they already were. 

" Lie still." She instructed and then hastily retreated to fetch the things she'd laid out before his arrival.

Slowly Legolas eased himself back so that he lay flat across the mattress. Drops of sweat rolled down the back of neck and down his temples. He wanted to wipe them away but he couldn't move, not for all trees in middle earth.

" What happened?" Eowyn's voice was soft but commanding and he felt the mattress sink to his left. Swallowing back a wince he closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

" I already told you." He mumbled. He heard her sigh and then a cool hand rested on his forehead before pushing the hair back from his face.

" And I don't believe a word of it…" The hand then made its way behind his head and gently tilted it upwards. " Drink this…" A cup was pressed to his lips and he swallowed back the water greedily. The hand was ever patient and he could feel her thumb stoking his hair. 

" Thank you…" He said softly. 

Eowyn nodded though his eyes were closed and poured some water into the bowl. As before she mixed in some of the crushed herbs and waited. " I've been watching the elves, they seem to heal far more quickly than men…" She said before letting her voice trail off. There was a comfortable silence before she continued. " Yet you do not do so…I'm no master healer Legolas. Perhaps Aragorn has some knowledge of what ails you. He was raised by your people, of course you know all of this." She broke off to dip a cloth into the water pitcher. "I do remember Lord Aragorn saying that elves do not become ill and you have a fever." She pointed out bathing his face with the cool water. Legolas did not answer at first and Eowyn did not press him further. She did not want him to become defensive because then he would refuse treatment at all. She bit down on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Legolas' eyes remained closed. 

Once more her thoughts strayed to those moments in the field and a blush rose to her pale cheeks. It was as if she could feel the wind in her hair once more and she remembered the exact feel of his lips against hers.

Her hand rose of its own accord and a finger ghosted across her lips. She nearly shivered but swallowed back the action instead. A hand captured hers and she glanced down to find Legolas watching her intently, his fingers intertwined with her own. 

A soft smile graced Eowyn's lips and she leaned down to place a kiss against his forehead. " Lie still…" she instructed. He nodded and then let his hand fall back against the coverlet with a soft 'oof'. "How very un-elf like…" She whispered gathering to bowl into her lap and wrapping a fresh rag around her right hand while the other worked at pushing Legolas' tunic upwards.

" You are very kind." There was an amused sarcasm to Legolas' words followed by a soft grunt when the fabric rubbed up against the gash. Eowyn offered a whispered apology and then frowned when her eyes fell onto the said wound. 

Confusion swirled in their pale depths and she reached down to gingerly place a finger against the stitching. "What is wrong?" Legolas inquired tilting his head upward in an attempt to see but Eowyn refused to allow it and blocked the path of his sight with her arm.

She could not remember there being such extensive bruising nor could she remember it being so swollen. " But I bathed it with herbs and bandaged it…" She mused to herself, unmindful of Legolas' stare. "This should not be…"

" What should not be?" Legolas once again asked and tried in vain to see the problem. Eowyn ignored his questions, brow fixed in concentration. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Aragorn, Aragorn wake up, he's gone again!" Gimli shook the Ranger's arm roughly. 

" Gimli what is it that you speak of?" He mumbled, voice laden with exhaustion as his eyes slowly began to open. 

" The elf! That fool elf has left us again!" At these words Aragorn bolted up, nearly striking Gimli in the process. The dwarf took an ungraceful step back to avoid the arc of Aragorn's arm with a grunt. "Easy there." He warned as Aragorn scrambled out from the mess of blankets and sheets. "I don't know where he's gone." The man stopped for a moment, eyes sweeping the room for any clue Legolas might have left as to where he had gone but could see nothing that would help his quest.

" How long do you think he's been missing?" Aragorn approached the rumpled bedsheets where he'd left Legolas earlier and laid a hand against the mattress. " It is cold, he's been gone for some time."

" Leave it to Legolas to go gallivanting around a fortress as injured as he was. If he weren't hurt already I'd-"

" Gimli calm yourself, I believe I have a fair idea of where our friend has gone." He strode over to the door, uncaring that he was clad only in leggings and a loose tunic. Opening the door a crack he glanced back at Gimli. " Are you coming or not?" 

The dwarf nodded and followed Aragorn out into the hall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Legolas…I've prepared a sleeping draught for you, to aid you in your rest." Eowyn held out the goblet but Legolas shook his head.

" I do not want it…I want you to lie beside me." At this request Eowyn felt her blush returning with the intensity of a hundred suns. Legolas just smiled softly and shifted onto his side, the new bandages catching the light of the candles. The tiniest of grimaces creased his face momentarily and then he stilled, eyes seeking her out immediately.

" Legolas…I-"

" Please?" Eowyn hesitated in her answer again, body faltering in its step as if she were caught. Legolas stared back at her silently, face beautiful with its imploring gaze, porcelain skin glowing in the lamplight. Eowyn's breath caught in her throat and she did not move for a long time. " Eowyn?" Legolas repeated his question and held out a slender hand towards her.

" Of course." She finally answered in defeat and climbed onto the mattress next to him. It still held the warmth of his body and she nestled closer into the pillow. Something touched her shoulder, its touch almost feather light and she tilted her head back and found that Legolas had laid an arm around her. She smiled softly and the lay like that for several minutes. 

It was as if all of the exhaustion from the past few days came crashing down on her at once and she struggled to stay awake. Limbs that moments ago had carried her across the room seemed to be made of lead and it was near impossible to keep her eyes open.

" Just sleep." Legolas soothed, his fingers brushing her hair. She mumbled something unintelligible and Legolas pulled the blanket over her, ignoring the small burst of pain it caused. All that mattered for the time being was that he was with her, they were together and no one was there to disturb them.

From somewhere within her sleep filled haze Eowyn sensed him slowly relaxing and then finally gave into the exhaustion allowing the depths of sleep to enfold her and embrace her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Aragorn where are we going?" Gimli whispered as Aragorn turned another corner. They were entering into a part of Helm's Deep that he didn't recognize or recall ever visiting. 

" We are going to the Lady Eowyn's chamber." Was the man's reply and Gimli's eyes widened.

" You know how she feels about you…I do not think appearing in her rooms at this hour would do anything to deter those feelings!" Gimli hissed and reached out a hand to tug on Aragorn's sleeve. The action did nothing to stop him however and Gimli chased after him muttering curses under his breath. 

" Legolas is there." Aragorn said over his shoulder. Gimli's eyes widened further. 

" What is he doing? Does he want to be killed? Eomer will-"

" Hush Gimli." Aragorn whispered placing a hand over the dwarf's mouth. " You'll rouse the dead if you keep your voice as it is." Gimli's face reddened in anger but he swallowed back whatever retort came to his lips. " Legolas is there because she tended his injury earlier…and I believe he is in need of further help."

" Why did he not come to you?"

" That is not important now."

" How can you say its not important now? Aragorn he is in a lady's chamber in the dead of night, how can this be good for-" But both had fallen silent, watching as a shadow slowly fell into their path. 

Eomer met Aragorn's gaze evenly. " So Legolas is in my sister's chambers?"

I know I know….such a long wait for such a short chapter.


	7. Latenight Chamber Activities

Okay, I'm so so so sorry this took so long but medical issues, family issues and school work prevented me from getting to this sooner. I apologize profusely for the lateness of this chapter and I'll try to get them up sooner in the futur. Please don't hate me for it

emily

Legolas moaned softly at the pain in his side. He could feel a presence in the room and tightened his arm around Eowyn protectively before slowly allowing the sight back into his eyes. They barely had time to register what they saw.

The force of the impact sent him careening from the bed. With a strangled gasp he landed, limbs sprawled out, across the floor as stars exploded behind his eyes. Pain laced its way solidly through his jaw and instantly, instinctively he was on his feet in mere seconds, body bent in a defensive stance. In the background he heard Eowyn cry out in anger but remained as he was. His whole being was focused on the man before him. 

"Eomer?" Bright blue eyes surveyed the horseman with a look of confusion and incredulity. The pain in his side returned with a vengeance and he bit back a groan waiting for the young man's reply. 

" You have no business being here!" The reply was short and practically spat in the elf's direction. Legolas' brow furrowed momentarily before his eyes swept across the room to Eowyn who stood by the bed, face red with anger and eyes like ice.

" If anyone has no business here it is you!" She stormed past Legolas, allowing enough time to pass him a tender look before glaring at her brother. " How dare you barge into my chambers! My private chambers! What I do here is-" But she had not the time to finish because Eomer has pushed her to the side. His attention was focused on the slightly bent elf.

" How can your people act so superior to men when they are found in the chambers of young unmarried women?!"

" Eomer I do now wish to fight with you…I understand your anger, I can feel it but there was nothing wrong done in these chambers this night…I merely sought aid for my injuries."

" Then go to the healers like all the rest!" Eomer's voice was rising. His face was dark with rage and Legolas tracked the path of his hand as it strayed towards his sword before looking back up to the man's visage.

" I will not fight you here in your sister's room or any other time if I can escape it. You are an ally and a friend Eomer." Legolas' words were very controlled although it took most of his composure to keep them that way. " Do not let your anger overshadow your judgement.

" Says the elf who has stolen away to a young maiden's chambers!" Eomer retorted angrily, this time his hand was gripping the handle of his sword tightly. Legolas could see the whiteness of his knuckles as they flexed almost imperceptibly around the well-crafted weapon. The horse master was ready to strike and Legolas was sure he would be hard pressed to avoid the attack given his condition. Briefly a memory of finding a young stable boy in his younger sister's room flashed behind his eyes and he sighed wearily. How stupid he must have looked barging in to save his sister's innocence. 

" As I said before it was for medical purposes!" As he spoke Legolas felt a wave of dizziness pass over him and swayed slightly where he stood. " Look, I tell the truth!" He fumbled with his tunic momentarily but finally pulled it back to reveal the bloodied bandages. " I was wounded." As though to fortify his announcement an agonizing pain left him blind and gasping for a moment. He cursed his weakness silently.

Eomer seemed to be studying him for a moment and slowly the redness left his face and his hand loosened though he did not say a word. 

" Eomer, if you do not believe him then believe me, I beg of you." Eowyn had come to stand between the two once more. "Can you accuse your own blood of lying?" Eomer turned his hazel eyes on her with a hint of annoyance. " Why let something like this destroy a strong alliance?"

" Eowyn you are making this far more dramatic than needs be." Eomer's words were short with only a flicker of a gaze towards his sister and Legolas groaned inwardly.

" I am being overly dramatic? I was not the one who came storming in here demanding blood! If Uncle-"

" If uncle knew you were lying in a bed with an elf he would take my side." Eowyn grew silent at these words, her own face still dark with unspoken anger which Eomer either seemed immune to or simply ignoring it. " Get thee from my sister's chambers." Legolas nodded curtly, glance sweeping over the room and then slowly turning his body to the door leaving Eowyn fuming. The anger radiated from her in waves. This was a discussion he would have been loathed to witness.

Slowly his attention flickered back to the door, he could hear thudding footsteps in hall, two sets of them. _What new problem is this? _He thought wearily and deliberately taking no notice of his body's want to sink to the cold stone floor. 

" Legolas! Eomer!" Aragorn came bursting into the room, sword in hand and Gimli in tow. 

" You touch one hair on that elf's head and I'll cleave you in two you-" But he broke off in mid-sentence and Legolas realized it was for the best because Eomer had turned angry eyes on the pair.

" Eomer do not do anything you'll regret." Aragorn said with an air of authority hastily stepping between the dwarf and man. There were angered looks wherever he turned his head and desperately he tried to calm what he could. " There's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this…now is a time to make allies, not enemy's and I would hate to see something broken over an assumption."

" An assumption?' Eomer seethed. "He and my sister were lying together in the bed." To emphasize his words he made a grand sweeping motion with his sword to the said piece of furniture. Aragorn cast a glance first at Eowyn and then towards the bed once more. 

" And what were they doing?"

" We were simply lying there! Ask Legolas!" Eowyn said. " Legolas…" Her voice trailed off 

All eyes turned to the empty space where the elf had stood seconds before.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Letting out a low hissing breath Legolas leaned heavily against the wall. The stone was cool against his heated skin and he tried to banish the voices in his head. Too much shouting, too much conflict. He felt suffocated by all of it.

The pain in his side was rising and falling in waves and his mind recalled vaguely the warnings of Galadriel in regards to the sea longing. Would it be thus? 

" Prince Legolas...?" The voice was oddly familiar and he turned his head to find the young servant girl from earlier standing behind him. He managed a small smile.

" Yes?"

" I beg your pardon, but are you well?" Legolas opened his mouth to say the answer foremost in his mind. _Yes, everything is fine, I am weary._ He studied her face and she blushed under the sudden scrutiny. 

" No, but do not tell those who ask of me that you saw me." She nodded immediately though the elf could see the confusion in her eyes. A current of pain made him hesitate before he continued. " It's important."

" Of course…" She made as though she were going to curtsey but stopped and then hurried off down the hall.

Legolas watched her progress for a moment with uneven rasping breaths. They rattled in his chest and he cursed inwardly at his weakness once more. Finally sure in the fact that he was alone in the hall he took off in the direction of the doors.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" I see and hear no one." Aragorn muttered frustratedly to the space before him. Gimli was crowding him closely from behind, eyes scouring the corridor. 

" Let's face it laddie…he's gone and hid on us." Aragorn grumbled his dissatisfaction at the prognosis and glared heartily first at the deserted hallway and then to the door leading into Eowyn's bedchambers. Strains of the loud argument between brother and sister drifted through the hall. " If I didn't already know so I'd say that you were acting the dwarf right now Master Aragorn." Gimli chided softly. "Come to bed, he'll be found when he wants to…you know him as well as I and it will be folly to look for him while he does not want to be found."

" But he is injured." Aragorn argued taking another step forwards. Gimli's hand fastened around his arm and drew him back. Concern swirled deep within the small black eyes but a hint of resignation mingled also. 

" And I've no doubt that he'll come back, he would not abandon us Aragorn…as it is let him be." The ranger looked as though he was about to press the matter but remained silent. " Aye…lets go back." And then he turned back towards the direction of their chamber. 

Aragorn followed for perhaps a few yards, allowing Gimli to keep up a conversation. Once the dwarf had launched into a one sided discussion of the benefits of rocks versus trees he hung back, ducking behind a small pillar. He could hear the heavy footsteps slowly fade and then he paused for a moment, eyes scanning the hallways quickly. Without hardly a sound he turned and ran towards the Deep's exit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rumil stretched out languidly on his cot eyes staring with dissatisfaction and thinly veiled disgust at the tent's enclosed space. Beside him Orophin's cot lay empty and unused. The archer had returned to find his brother gone, food untouched and although it had been common habit of the elf over the past two days it was beginning to wear on Rumil's nerves. _He at least ought to leave me notice of his whereabouts, I do not-will not lose another brother to death be it by grief or battle._

He was restless. He longed to see the forests of Lorien and climb amid their branches. He would have given anything to sleep in a talan. 

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he sat up slowly. A steaming bowl of broth sat on the small table opposite his cot and he stared at it for a moment before reaching down and retrieving a packet of Lembas. 

As he dipped the bread into the hot soup his thoughts strayed back to the castle and to Legolas. 

The look in the Prince's eyes had scared him. Never had he seen such feverish confusion and pain in someone of his race. It didn't belong, especially in someone he had known for so long. The Prince's aura was faded, dimmed by what the Lorien elf had no idea, and it was more unnerving than perhaps the expression on Legolas' face. The fevered heat and colored skin were new to him. Never had he seen his people suffer from illness and the Prince's actions were surely worth taking into consideration. Stumbling, gasping, pain. None of it belonged in a being of light, none of it and Rumil was fast realizing the repercussions of the quest.

No longer did he think it some folly. Sending one of the little people into Mordor with nothing but a few more of his kind, two men, a dwarf and only one elf. The idea was laughable at the time and to him it had seemed a thing that could only end in failure and by all evidence it appeared as though it had ended so. What he hadn't considered was how much it would matter to those involved. Why Legolas had gone he hadn't understood. It was the mistakes of men that had begun this and shouldn't it have been the men who put things to right? 

" We leave three nights from now." Rumil started, eyes fastening immediately to the figure in the entrance. " By that time all who survived should be healed…" Orophin's quiet monotonous voice echoed throughout the small space and Rumil nodded, folding his legs before him and setting the bowl down into his lap.

" Where were you?"

" I went for a walk, to seek some solitude." Orophin sank down onto his cot, eyes glazed and expressionless. " You were gone long."

" I went in search of bandages, our supplies were running low. They've already begun repair on the gate." 

" I saw." Orophin's answer was toneless. The elf exuded nothing beyond cool detachment. 

" I spoke with Legolas." His eyes flitted up briefly to meet those of his brother's and he waited silently for him to continue. " He is ill."

" He cannot be."

" But he is…" Rumil persisted, food forgotten. "Something plagues him.. He was in pain, he was fevered and he was confused." Orophin continued to watch and Rumil could see that he was thinking deeply about something. 

" Is it the ring?"

" I do not know. He spoke haltingly and then he ran. I told him where the encampment was. I told him to visit us." Orophin opened his mouth to speak but paused mid-motion and snapped his jaw shut once more. Rumil too went silent and both stared at the tent's opening. They could hear soft footsteps outside. They were too light for those of men although they had never known elves to be heard when walking.

With quick, agile feline movement both rose to their feet, hands searching for knives and eyes trained at the door.

A pained gasp escaped from the creature outside and Rumil took a step forwards peering out into the darkness. The slow shock of recognition registered briefly on his face before fading fast into concern. "Legolas?!" He cried as the archer fell into the tent, fall broken only by the brothers.


End file.
